Recently, broadcast environments using an Internet protocol (IP) in a digital broadcast system have become popular. There is a forecast that a hybrid broadcast system for providing a broadcast service in conjunction with a broadcast network and the internet is established as a next-generation broadcast system. Accordingly, methods for preserving and developing technologies of a digital broadcast system using a typical IP have been considered. However, it takes a significant long time to completely convert a conventional broadcast system using a typical MPEG-2 TS into an IP broadcast system in terms of industry or strategy, and thus a broadcast system that simultaneously supports IP and MPEG-2 TS needs to be considered.